Forgotten Memories, Welcomed Dreams
by Flame177123
Summary: Sif saves a woman with amnesia. A dark secret is locked away in her mind. No one has the key to unlock her mind, but Loki may have the key to her heart. An AU story set a year or so after the events of the Avengers movie. Please R&R all you wish.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, any of the superheroes, just the OC's. This world is an AU one, please don't jump on me for things that seem slightly out of wack.

**Notes:** This story is about Loki, Sif, an OC and a few other people. While I am writing this story at the same time as Lost Soldier, Lonely Girl this happens about a year and a half after the events of the story. There is another story that will be added in once I get around to it. They are a trio of stories, and they might intertwine with similar character and other oddities. Just enjoy the ride. It'll make sense by the time I'm done.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Loki xXx Carmen Hyde

**Theme:** Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Suspense

**Author:** Flame

Red hair swirled in the falling rain. All she could remember was a flash of blue light, and then nothing. Well almost. She remembered staring up at the sky, as clouds raged, lightning flashed, and thunder rolled. Green eyes were tired, and she let her eyes shut.

A hand wrapped around her coat and yanked her out of the water. "Do not sleep, warrior." The voice was soft, commanding, and feminine. Green eyes opened again, and before her was a dark haired woman with dark eyes, and a silver head dress. Red seemed to be the secondary color. She felt herself placed on the ground as the dark haired woman loomed over her. "Do not sleep," The soft voice commanded She nodded, her green eyes locked on the dark ones. "Good. Thor!" The odd woman's voice rose and she flinched away from her, though it didn't do much. Suddenly a blonde haired man with blue eyes loomed over her, and she whimpered.

"This is her. We must return her to S.H.I.E.L.D." The name was something she recognized. The man not so much, but the name, yes. shield. It was something she loved dearly.

"No. If this is the best the humans can do for their warriors, then they shall not have her. As the goddess of war, I claim her." The woman stood up, and suddenly she felt rain on her face. Who were these people? Why couldn't she go back to this "shield"? She tried to lift her hand, but everything hurt. She whimpered again, and suddenly the rain was gone, and the dark haired woman was over her again. "Relax, warrior Carmen. You are safe."

"You have no right to claim her, even if she is a warrior. She belongs with S.H.I.E.L.D." The blonde man's voice was forceful, and it scared Carmen. Was that her name? Carmen? It sounded like it fit. Kind of like Carmel. Oh she liked that to. "Sif. Do not fight me with this."

"I will. She is mine to claim. I saved her life. I felt the disturbance here, and now I have a vested interest in her survival. I am taking her to Asgard!" The dark haired woman's voice was strong. Sif. That was her name. Odd. And Asgard. Why did it feel like she should know that name? Carmen groaned, and Sif scooped her up, and walked of, calling a name that Carmen could barely understand. Thor followed seemingly to have given up. Suddenly a bright light made Carmen cry out, and then everything went black.

When she awoke she was in a warmly lit room, in a large bed with no one around her. The covers were a deep blue and very soft. She didn't want to move. The events of before flooded her mind and she felt confusion. Wait. She was Carmen. Where was Sif… and Thor? Weren't they Nordic Gods? Why did she feel like she should be… else where. There was something important to do. What though? She was bairly through that when the door opened and in walked two women. One was the dark haired beauty from before. Sif. The second was an older woman with pale hair and a kind face.

"Ah the patient is awake. I am Freya. This is Sif. You must be hungry." Suddenly, at Freya's words, Carmen was hungry and she nodded, pulling herself up and wincing. Everything hurt. "Don't harm yourself dear. Sif and I went through a great deal to heal you. Now. There's a good girl." The elder woman sat on the bed next to her and the tray Carmen had not noticed Sif carrying was placed beside her. Carmen reached for the bread but her hand was slapped. More like lightly tapped. She snatched her hand back. "Soup first, then bread. We want you to keep down your food." Carmen nodded as Sif moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down there. Carmen felt oddly safe there. As if nothing could go wrong. She ate the food Freya gave her, and was soon full. She quickly faded back into sleep, as Sif and Freya murmured over her. Oddly comforting really.


End file.
